Mega Man 11
Mega Man 11, known as in Japan, is an upcoming game set to be released in October 2nd of 2018. It is the eleventh main entry from the original ''Mega Man series. Gameplay Mega Man 11 features the usual gameplay of the classic Mega Man games, with a new feature. New to the series is the Double Gear System. The system allows Mega Man to possess new abilities, such as the "Speed Gear" for slowing down time, or "Power Gear" for Mega Man to charge a more powerful charged shot, allowing him to shoot two charged shots together and power-up his special weapons as previously seen on the announcement and pre-order trailers.Capcom-Unity: Gear up for Mega Man 11, available October 2nd!Game Informer coverage A side effect is that Mega Man starts to overheat as seen as a gauge above Mega Man which builds up that can be cooled down by deactivating these gears, but if the gauge reaches maximum from overuse, the overheat will prevent Mega Man from using Double Gear again until after the cooldown has ended. Mega Man can also activate both gears simultaneously when he is low on health for a devastating Charge Shot while time is slowed down, but this will leave him severely weakened afterwards and it cannot be turned off once activated. Mega Man will again be able to use Sliding and Charge Shot, and can call upon Rush to reach higher platforms, using familiar abilities such as the Rush Coil and Rush Jet.Game Informer coverage Energy Tanks, Weapon Tanks, and Mystery Tanks will make a re-appearance in this game, along with the Store and being able to use Screws as currency again. Additionally Eddie and Beat will play the same role they did in Mega Man 9 and Mega Man 10. Mega Man 11 will feature four difficulty modes: Newcomer, Casual, Normal and Expert mode. Story The evil scientist Dr. Wily completed a forbidden research to attack the peaceful robotic society again. While reflecting on his younger days when he studied alongside Dr. Light, he remembered a creation of his own: the Double Gear System, a device that dramatically increases the abilities of robots, but its research was stopped due to the danger caused by pushing robots beyond their limitations, and it is related to the conflict between Dr. Wily and Dr. Light. Finishing the Double Gear System, Dr. Wily steals eight of Dr. Light's robots and increases their abilities to use on his plans to conquer the world. In order to counter the situation, Dr. Light reluctantly decided to install a prototype of the Double Gear System that Wily created when he was younger on Mega Man, giving him new abilities to help him stop Dr. Wily's nefarious ambitions. Presentation Mega Man 11 will be similar to both the seventh and eighth installments of the original Mega Man timeline in that it experiments with new and previously unseen graphical styles, as opposed to the series' more common 8-bit visuals. Much like Mega Man Powered Up, Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X, Mega Man X7 (excluding the 3D stages) and Mega Man X8, Mega Man 11 will use 2.5D graphics for the gameplay engine. The game will also have voice acting, the first to do so in the classic series since Mega Man 8, which was notorious for its terrible voice acting. Development The game was announced on December 4th, 2017 during the live stream celebrating the 30th anniversary of the Mega Man franchise.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Watch the Mega Man 30th Anniversary Stream Here (Pre-Show 10AM; Main Event 11AM PST) Before its announcement, two concept arts hinting its development were shown, the first as Roll's new design for her Nendoroid figure, and the second of Mega Man's new weapon design appearing as an easter egg in the Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 gallery, under the Mega Man 8 section. When deciding how the game would look, the team selected some stages from previous games, such as Stone Man's stage from Mega Man 5 and Pump Man's stage from Mega Man 10, and redesigned them with improved graphics as a test.Mega Man 11 Details From Game Informer's January Issue The team decided that striving for an extended sense of nostalgia seemed a bit off from what gamers were looking for, and decided to use new graphics to show that not only is Mega Man back, but also improved. Much like with Mega Man Legacy Collection and Mega Man Legacy Collection 2, the Nintendo Switch version will also use Amiibo support, and a new amiibo figurine for Mega Man will also be released. Characters *Mega Man *Roll *Dr. Light *Auto *Rush *Beat *Eddie *Dr. Wily Bosses equipped by Mega Man]] Currently only two Robot Masters have been shown. The first is Block Man, a rotund, cyan robot with gold & white accents and dull, grey bricks covering his body. The weapon Mega Man obtains from him gives the ability to spawn/throw four cyan bricks. The second Robot Master, revealed in the Pre-order trailer, is the electric-based Fuse Man. Upon obtaining his weapon, Mega Man can unleash a ball of electricity which can traverse through platforms when hitting the walls or the floor. The names of the remaining Robot Masters are yet to be officially confirmed, their names being speculated by fans to be "Torch Man", "Impact Man", "Tundra Man", "Bounce Man", "Blast Man" and "Acid Man".MM11 Twitter Reply Gallery Rockman 11 Artwork.png|Japanese keyart Mega Man 11.png|Cover art MM11Screen1.png MM11Screen2.png MM11Screen3.png MM11ScreenRushJet.png MM11Screen8.png MM11Screen4.png MM11Screen5.png MM11Screen6.png MM11Screen7.png MM11ScreenSubBoss.png MM11Room.jpg rockman07.jpg Video Mega Man 11 - Full 30th Anniversary Trailer Mega Man 11 - Announcement Trailer Mega Man 11 - Pre-order Trailer‎ 『ロックマン11 運命の歯車！！』プロモーション映像 Trivia *Upon release, Mega Man 11 will mark the return of the mainline Mega Man series after eight years of hiatus. *Excluding re-releases and compilations, this will be the first Mega Man game to be available on Steam upon release, as well as the first Mega Man game to receive a standalone physical release since 2008's Mega Man Star Force 3. *Rock's design is based on his appearance from the manga included in Rockman Character Collection, including the cleaning device used by him. *This is the first classic Mega Man game (barring compilations) to come to a Nintendo console physically since Mega Man & Bass ''in 2002/2003. **It is also the first original Mega Man game since Mega Man 5 to feature at least one Robot Master on all cover art outside of Japan. **Not to mention this is the second Mega Man game where the box art isn’t “Americanized.” while the first was Mega Man 8. *Unlike in the past Mega Man classic games, Mega Man's regular appearance changes aesthetically rather than by color swap (for example, Mega Man would now wear a stone helmet and glove after obtaining Block Man's special weapon), similar to his successor’s Armor changes. External links *[http://megaman.capcom.com/mm11.html ''Mega Man 11 official site] *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/rockman11/ Rockman 11 official site] References Category:Mega Man games Category:Computer games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games